


I Won't Give Up

by XOXO1Direction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXO1Direction/pseuds/XOXO1Direction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Tomlinson has a daughter with Harry Styles, but he doesn't know. Jessica and Darcy go to London to live with Louis and Eleanor. Harry and Jessica haven't seen each other in almost three years. He cheated on her and she is broken. Will he be able to win her love back or lose it forever? What will happen? Will hearts be broken or will old love repair its self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flashback 2 and a half years ago:

Jessica's P.O.V

"Har-r-rr-yy st-o-o-p-pp tickling me,"

"Say, I Jessica Tomlinson love you Harry Styles forever and always,"

"No," I said giggling.

"Yes and then I'll stop,"

"Fine, I Jessica Tomlinson love you Harry Styles forever and always," I said and he stopped tickling me and laid next to me on the bed. I turned to face him. He kissed my lips.

"I love you Jess forever and always,"

"I love you too Harry forever and always,"

Present:

I looked out the window of the train thinking about the last time I saw and spoke to Harry. It's been almost three years. We haven't spoke to each other in almost three years. I am going to London to live with my brother Louis Tomlinson and his girlfriend Eleanor. I don't want to go, but my mom is making me and Louis wants me closer to him. I don't want to see him. I don't want to see the guy I still love. The guy who broke my heart. The guy who cheated on me.

Louis forgave him for what he did. It's been three years. I should forgive him too, but I can't. He knew about my past with boy, but he still did the same thing they all did to me. It hurt the most when he cheated because I found out that I was pregnant. I was three months pregnant when I left. I only told my mom and Louis. He was angry when he found out, but he didn't tell Harry I told him not to. I kept the baby even though it was a constant reminder of Harry. I even gave her the name he wanted to name his first girl. Darcy Anne. Louis and Eleanor come to visit whenever they have time. Darcy is almost three.

"Mommy, are we mowing with wuncle Lou and aunt Eleanor," she asked is her baby voice?

" Yeah baby we are," I said.

"Why," she asked curiously. She is so curious about everything.

"They want us to be closer and you get to see them everyday." I said

"Will I get to see daddy," she asked.

" I don't know baby maybe." I said. I told Darcy who her dad was. I didn't want her to grow up thinking her father didn't want her. I didn't want her to be sad when she sees other little girls with there daddy's. I wanted her to know it was ok not to have a dad. Whenever she see him on TV and looks at picture of him her face lights up. She get so excited just seeing him. I was brought out of my thought when Darcy asked a question that broke my heart to hear her ask.

"Mommy, why don't daddy love me," she asked. My heart broke hearing her say that.

"Darcy daddy doesn't know who you are yet," I told her. She looked sad when I said this.

"How cwome daddy doesn't know me," she asked?

"I left before I knew I was going to have you. Daddy didn't know." I said.

"Why did you leave daddy," she asked?

"Daddy hurt me my heart, but mommy still loves him. I bet when your daddy meets you he will love you just as much as he loved me," I said smiling at her.

"Weally," she said in her baby voice.

"Really," I told her. She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Mommy I'm tired," she said.

"Go to sleep we'll be at Uncle Louis' and Aunt Eleanor's soon." I said to her rubbing her head to help her fall asleep. Light snores were coming from Darcy. She is like Harry in so many ways. She makes the same pout face as him, she has his curls, she has his eyes, she has his smile and his laugh. She is his little twin.

1 hour later:

Darcy and I have arrived in London. Eleanor I picking us up at the train stations because Louis and the boys have interviews today. I know the boys know I'm here. I wonder if anyone told Harry I was coming? I was pulled out of my thought by hearing someone yell my name and Darcy's name.

"JESSICA, DARCY!!!" I turned and saw Eleanor running towards us.

"Auntie Eleanor," Darcy said running to her.

"Eleanor," I yelled running to her.

"How have my two favorite girls been," she asked?

"We good," Darcy said smiling. Eleanor picked her up and carried her to the car. Louis bought her a car seat and everything else she needs. We arrived at the house 20 minutes later.

"I'll show you where your rooms are and where everything is," Eleanor said. 

"This is the kitchen, the movie room, the game room, the backyard, the pool, and that's about it for downstairs. Let go upstairs. This is mine and Louis' room. next to it is Darcy's room, and this is your room. Right across from Darcy's. Each room had it's own bathroom." There was a room next to mine and Eleanor didn't tell me who's it was. I was about to ask, but Darcy started talking.

"Mommy I going to way down. I tired still," she said yawning.

"Okay, baby. Auntie Eleanor and I will be downstairs if you need us."

"Okay," she said and gave me a hug and kiss and laid down. Eleanor and I went down stairs. It was silent. It was like she was hiding something from me.

"Who's bedroom is next to mine," I asked? She looked at me like she was sorry, and I knew why. It was Harry's room.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"When were you going to tell me, when I saw him here. You and Louis both know I want nothing to do with him. You both know I'm still broken. You know I still love him. Why wouldn't you tell me," I asked?

"If we told you, you wouldn't have moved in with us. You need to get over what happened. It's almost been three years Jess. He needs to know about his daughter. He needs to know about Darcy. Don't do this for your self, Louis, or me, but do it for Darcy. Let Harry be there for her. Let him be a father." she said. I knew she was right, but I wish she wasn't.

"I wish you weren't right. I don't know if I can. How can I just be ok with what happened? You know how my past was and so did he, but he still hurt me anyway. Does he know I'm here?"

"Jess, you need to talk to him. I know you don't want to, but you need too. We didn't tell him you were coming. If he knew you were coming he would have left. You both need to grow up and move on. I know it's going to be hard, but Darcy is almost three. She needs both her parents. Jess I know Harry still loves you. He regrets hurting." she said

"If he regretted hurting me we would till be together. We would be raising Darcy together. I wouldn't be so heart broken. Darcy wouldn't ask why her dad doesn't love her." I yelled. She looked at me and came closer. She wrapped me in a hug. 

"I know, but he knows how stubborn you are. He knows you can hold a grudge. He knows it was a horrible thing to do." she said. 

"I'm going to go unpack." I said to her. She shook her head ok. I went upstairs and unpacked everything in mine and Darcy's room. I was done an hour later. Darcy was up from her nap.I got her out of her bed and she sat in my lap. I heard the door close down stairs and I hear Louis voice. 

"Darcy uncle Louis is home," I told her. She jumped around. I picked her up and ran down stairs. 

"Wuncle wou!" she yelled. I put her down and she ran to him. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Darcy, I've missed you!!" He said.

"I wissed you too," she said. He put her down and I ran to him.

"Lou, I've missed you," 

"I've missed you too," he said. It was silent, then I heard the same husky voice I feel in love with.

"Jess..." I turned around and saw Harry holding hands with another girl. My heart broke even more.

"Harry..." I said quietly. Everyone was starring at the two of us.

"Daddy!!" Darcy screamed. He looked down at her, then up at me. I had tears in my eyes. He picked her up.

"Jess, why didn't you tell me," he asked? I shook me head.

"I'm sorry. I can't..." I didn't finish my sentence. Tears were pouring down my eyes and I ran out of the house.

 

Harry's P.O.V

I heard two people coming down the stairs.

"Wuncle wou!" one yelled. I turned around and it was a little girl who looked to be about three.

"Darcy, I've missed you!!" He said. Her name is Darcy that's what I want my first daughter's name to be.

"I wissed you too," she said. He put her down and another girl ran to him.

"Lou, I've missed you," It wouldn't be could it. I turned around and saw the girl I'm madly in love with, but I broke her heart.

"I've missed you too," he said. It was silent, then I spoke.

"Jess..." She turned around and looked at my hand, which was holding Caroline's

"Harry..." she said quietly. Everyone was starring at the two of us.

"Daddy!!" the little girl screamed. I looked down at her, then up at Jessica. she had tears in my eyes. I picked her up.

"Jess, why didn't you tell me," I asked? She shook me head.

"I'm sorry. I can't..." she didn't finish her sentence. Tears were pouring down her eyes and she ran out of the house.

I have a daughter. She never told me. I wouldn't blame her for not telling me. I broke her heart. I looked down at Darcy who was smiling at me. She had my eyes, my smile, and my curls. She was a mini me. I smiled back at her. 

"Daddy," she said?

"Yeah" I said

"Mommy swaid you hurt her heart. Why?" she asked. My heart sunk a little.

"I don't know Darcy. I made a big mistake, but I love your mommy very much," I whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Do you wove me," she asked in her cute little baby voice?

"Of course I love you," I said to her. That was the truth. Even though I didn't know my own daughter I loved her with all of my heart. 

"I'm going to go look for Jessica," Louis said.

"No I'll do it," I said

"Harry I don't think it's a good idea. She.." I cut him off.

"I know. Fine you go find her. I'll stay her with Darcy." I said. He shook his head then left. 

"Harry baby, let's go to bed," Caroline wined.

"I can't right now," I said.

"Why," she whined.

"Well if you didn't realized I'm taking care of my daughter," I said.

"Whatever I'm going home," she said

"Good," I said thinking I said it quietly, but said it loudly.

"What did you say," she said?

"I said good. Leave. I don't even like you." I yelled.

"Whatever Harry. Bye." She said and stormed out.

"I want mommy," Darcy said crying. I held her in my arms.

"She'll be home soon," I said to her. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to me. I hummed isn't she lovely and her light snores took over the quiet. I smiled down at her. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe I'm supposed to realize Jessica is the one. Maybe I can get her back. I want her back, no I NEED her back!


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' P.O.V

I've been looking for Jessica for half an hour. I was walking passed a park when I heard someone sniffling. I walked closer and saw Jessica sitting on the swings crying. I guess she heard me coming because she looked up.

"Jessica don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you he lived with us, but then you wouldn't ahve come and stayed." I said.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him."

"Jess, I know you're mad at him, but you need to talk about things. By the looks of it he wants to be in Darcy's life and you're going to have to work things out. I know you two love each other, but maybe it's not meant to be right now. Maybe your main priority right now is taking care of Darcy." I said.

"Can we just go home," she asked?

"Alright lets go home," I said.

Jessica's P.O.V

I've been sitting at this park for half an hour. I heard someone walking behind me and it was Louis.

"Jessica don't be mad at me. I wanted to tell you he lived with us, but then you wouldn't have come and stayed." he said.

"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him."

"Jess, I know you're mad at him, but you need to talk about things. By the looks of it he wants to be in Darcy's life and you're going to have to work things out. I know you two love each other, but maybe it's not meant to be right now. Maybe your main priority right now is taking care of Darcy." He said and he was right. I hate when he's right!

"Can we just go home," I asked?

"Alright lets go home," He said. It took us 15 minutes to get home. When we walked in the door Eleanor and Harry were still up. They both looked at me.

"Where's Darcy," I asked?

"She's sleeping," Harry replied.

"Okay," I said walking away.

"That's all you have to say," Harry said.

"There's nothing I want to say to you. Just leave me alone," I said.

"Jess, we need to talk," He said. I was getting really annoyed now. 

"No we don't. The less I have to talk to you the better it is for the both of us." I said and walked up to my room. I heard someone's foot steps behind me. I walked into my room and the person followed me. 

"Jessica stop ignoring him. You two have a child together you're going to have to talk sometime." Eleanor said.

"I chose later," I said. 

"Why are you acting like this? I know he hurt you Jess, but I know that you also still love him. Stop trying to put up this act like you're fine when I know your not. Just talk to him. I'm not saying forgive him, but just talk to him Jess, he's not going wait forever." She said. I knew she was right. 

"What am I supposed to say to him?" I asked. 

"I don't know Jess, but all I know is you can't keep ignoring him." She said. 

"Fine where is he," I asked?

"He's in his room I think!" She said. I walked out of my room and walked like a foot to Harry's room. His door was closed, so I kicked on it. A few seconds later he answered it. 

"We do need to talk," I said and walked in his room. I sat in his bed. He closed the door and sat next to me. It was silent for awhile. He broke the silence. 

"How have you been," he asked?

"The truth or a lie," I asked?

"The truth," he said. 

"I've been getting through everything a day at a time.how have you been," I asked. 

"Good, but I could be better," he said. 

"Jess look I..." I cut him off before he could speak any further. 

"I know you're sorry for everything. You didn't mean for it to happen. You still love me. I've heard it all before." I said. 

"Jess look at me. I love you so much. When I cheated in you with Caroline it was the biggest mistake of my life." He said. 

"If it was the biggest mistake of your life why didn't you come after me? Why are you with her?" I asked. 

"Jess you're stubborn and hold grudges for long periods if time. I know you. I'm not with Caroline." He said. 

"If you're not with her the why was she here," I asked?

"Jess I..." He said, but paused. 

"It's ok to move on Harry. It's ok to love someone else." I said tearing up. 

"Jess.... Please don't so this," he said tearing up as well. 

"I'm not doing anything. I'm just saving us both more heart break then we've already been through. Let just focus on Darcy now. Later we can focus on this while situation. She's our number one priority right now, okay."I said walking towards the door. 

"Jessie..." He said. He's the only one that calls me that. My tears started coming down my face. I turned around. 

"What," I whispered?

"I love you'" he said. I looked at him. 

"I know. I love you too, but I can't do this. I can't forgive you that easily. I need time. Please understand that." I said to him. 

"I do." He said and I walked out of his room. I went back into my room and laid on my bed and close my eyes and started drifting to sleep. 

The next morning:

"Mommy time to get up," I heard Darcy yell and jumped on my bed. 

"Darcy I said to wake up mommy nicely. Jumping on her isn't waking her up nicely." I hard Harry say

"Sowwy daddy," Darcy said. 

"It's okay baby. Mommy isn't mad at you. Mommy loves you," I said to her. 

"I wub you too mommy," she said smiling and kissing my cheek. She got off my bed and went into her room. It was Just Harry and I in my room. It was an awkward silence. 

"No one is home, so I made breakfast if you want any," he said and left my room. I got up and went and got ready for the day. After I got dressed I went down status and had breakfast that Harry made. He made pancakes my absolute favorite. I sat done and ate them. Harry and Darcy walked into the kitchen as I was eating. 

"Mommy can you and daddy wake me to the wark," she asked?

"If daddy wants to go to the park with us he can. Why don't you ask him." I said. 

"Daddy do you want to go to the wark with me and mommy," she asked him?

"Sure, I'd love too," he said. We walked to the park. I was holding one of Darcy's hands and Harry was holding the other. We looked like one happy family, but in reality we were unhappy. It was all a show for Darcy. It was so Darcy felt like she had a family. She was the number one priority. I can't be selfish and not let Harry be in her life. She needs her daddy. Hopefully her daddy will stay around because once she is attached to someone or something and it leaves her she is devastated. Harry better not break her three year old little heart. He better prove to me that this was the right thin to so. I jaunt hope he can do it and not leave. I hope I can trust him again, but for eight now Darcy is our responsibility. She's the one that matters. She our little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's P.O.V

Jessica and I were sitting on a park bench, while Darcy went and played with the other children. It was silent between us until I broke it. 

"What's Darcy like," I asked?

"What do you want to know'" she asked? 

"Everything," I said. 

"Okay, well, she is shy until you get to know her, then she becomes a devil child. She loves to go places. She loves to color. She love ice cream. She loves cats. She gets attached easily and that isn't a good thing." She said. 

"Why is getting attached a bad thing," I ask. 

"When she gets attached to someone or something and they leave she is a complete mess. She gets sad and says they don't love her anymore. It breaks my heart, so Harry if you really want to be apart of her life don't ever leave. If you don't want to be apart of it leave now before she gets too attached." She said. 

"Jess she's my little girl. No she's our little girl. I'm not leaving. I know I wasn't there from the start, but I'm going to be here from now on. I want be in Darcy's life. Jessie I want to be in your life." I said.

"Harry, don't do that. Just stop," She said.

"What am I doing," I asked?

"You just can't expect me to be ok with you just coming back in my life. I'm not Harry. You can't expect me to forgive you just like that. I can't forgive you Harry. I just can't. I'm sorry. I thought I was going to be able to, but you broke me too much. I don't think I can... I'm so sorry," she said. 

"You shouldn't be apologizing I should be. Jess I know you don't want to forgive me. I Know it's going to take sometime to trust me again or you may never trust me again, but I will wait as long as I have to." I said.

"You might be waiting forever," she said.

"I know," I replied back. I was about to say something, but Darcy ran up to us. 

"Mommy, daddy, can we go get ice cweam, pwease," she asked us?"

"Sure, lets go," I said.

Jessica's P.O.V

We were at the ice cream store. We were waiting in line. I was holding Darcy and Harry was next to me. We haven't said anything since we were at the park. 

"How can I help you," the cashier asked?

"I'd like..." I started to say, but got cut off by someone else. 

"She would like mint chocolate chip ice cream," Harry said. I looked at him. He remembered my favorite ice cream. 

"Darcy what kind of ice cream do you want," Harry asked her?

"I want chocwate daddy," she said. 

"Ok, why don't you and mommy go get us a table and I'll bring it to you guys." He said to her. 

"Ok, Darce let's go get a table." I put her down and took her hand. We walked over to an empty table and sat down. I put her in my lap. Harry came over to us a few minutes later.

"Here's your chocolate ice cream Darcey," Harry said and gave it to her.

"Fank wou daddy," She said.

"Here's your mint chocolate chip ice cream," he said and gave it to me.

"Thanks Harry, but I could have ordered and paid for my self." I told him coldly.

"Come on Jess, I'm just trying to..." He started to say, but I cut him off.

"You're trying to what? If you think buying us ice cream makes up for the last two and a half years, then you are so wrong. Just stop Harry you missed almost three years of my life and your daughters." I said and got up and picked Darcy up and walked out of the ice cream shop. 

"Jessica, stop," Harry said grabbing my upper arm. 

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Jessica I'm trying really hard to be there for you both. I want to be there for you both." He said. I was really angry and regretted the next words that came out of my mouth. 

"You lost the right to be there when you cheated on me and chose your career over me." I said tears forming in my eyes. I walked away and walked home holding Darcey. 

I walked in the house and up the stairs. Darcey was falling asleep in my arms on the way home. I put her in her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I heard the front door open and slam close. I really hope that it's not Harry. I wiped my face and walked towards the living room. I saw the mop of curls that I ran away from turned away from me. I guess he heard me and turned around. I looked away from him. The tension is the room was high. 

"You're right, it's my fault that I didn't know about Darcey, but it's also you're fault. If you told me I would have been there for you, but you didn't Jess. You can't blame it all on me when it's partially your fault as well. When you left there wasn't one day that went by that I didn't think about you. I thought about you every single day." He said

"I thought about you every single day too. I thought we were going to last forever, so did everyone else. Our friends and family thought we were going to get married and have a family. I thought so too. When I found out you cheated on me my whole world came crashing down. I had to leave. I couldn't stand to watch you love her Harry." I said crying even more. Harry moved loser to me.

"I don't love her Jess. I love you," He said.

"I know you do, but I can't..." He cut me off.

"You can't what? You can tust me? You can't love me?" He asked?

"I don't know. When I look at Darcey everyday it's a constant reminder of you and how everything went so wrong. We were so in love and I found my self pregnant and lonely. I couldn't tell you I was pregnant because I knew how much this band meant to you! I couldn't take that away from you. I told my self that if I really loved you I wouldn't tell you. I would let you live your dream. That what I did and if it was wrong I'm sorry Harry. I-I r-r-rea-l-l-l-lly a-a-a-m." I said sobbing. Harry walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. He held me and let me cry.

"Shhh, Jessie don't cry," he said soothing me. 

"Harry, I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's not good for Darcey, and us." I said letting go of him, but still close.

"I don't want to fight with you either." he said. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I got lost in his eyes.

"Kiss me," I said to him. He looked at me shocked. "Kiss me before I change my mind." I said to him. He took my face between his hands. I put my hands on his wrists. His face came closer to mine and the next thing I know his lips are on mine. He moves one of his hands to my waist. I move my hands to his hair. He pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the couch. He broke the kiss to take his shirt off. He kissed me again. This time I broke the kiss and took my shirt off.

"Jessie, are you sure," he asked?

"I'm more then sure, Harry. I love you. Make love to me." I said whispering.

"I love you too," he said and kissed me again. His hands moved all over my body. His lips went down to my neck kissing and nipping at it. His lips came back and dominanted mine. His tongue was asking for entrance and I accepted. His lifted me up a little and his hands went to my bra. He was about to undo it and...

"WHAT THE FUCK," Someone yelled. We stopped kissing and look to see who it was. It was Louis and Eleanor standing there with their mouths wide open. I was so embarrassed. Harry got off of me and I sat up. I put my shirt back on and so did Harry. I looked at Louis and he looked disappointed. Tears were in my eyes. I looked back down. No one said anything it was quiet. A few seconds later Louis spoke up.

"I can't believe you two. You were yelling at each other yesterday and now you were about to fuck on the couch. What are you thinking," He said looking at me angrily. I couldn't stop the tears that fell down. I knew he was angry.

"I'm s-s-o-o-o-r-r-rr-y," I said and ran up the stairs into Darcy's room. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Mama, what you doing. Why you cwying," She asked? I walked over to her and sat on her bed.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about me." I said to her. She crawled over to me and hugged me.

"I don't wike when you cwy mama it makes me sad." she said. I hugged her tight.

"How about you and I go get dinner," I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Oktay," she said.

"I'm going to get ready, then I'll come help you get ready." She shook he head yes. I went and got changed. I opened my door and saw Louis standing outside the door.

"Jessica, what were you thinking," he asked me?

"What was I thinking, the only boy that I've ever loved, the father of my daughter, was slowly slipping through my fingers. I couldn't let that happen. I love him Louis. You know I do. You know he loves me. I'm sorry we were in the heat of the moment. I told him it was ok. I shouldn't of let it happen. I'm kind of glad you walked in." I said.

"It's ok Jessica, I just don't want you to get hurt." he said. I hugged him and smiled.

"Is that true Jessie you didn't want it to happen," Harry said and I look up at him. My smile faded.

"Harry I..." I started to say, but Darcy cut me off.

"Mama, I got dressed all by my self," She said. I smiled at her

"Good job," I said.

"Are Aunt Eleanor, Uwcle Wou, and daddy coming with us," she asked.

"They can if they want. Were going out to get dinner," I said smiling at her.

"Eleanor and I would love to come with you guys," Louis said. Harry didn't answer. I hope he isn't mad at Darcy she didn't do anything.

"Daddy, do you want to cwome wit us," Darcey asked? He looked at me and I shook my head yes. He smiled at her.

"I would love too," He said. Everyone walked downstairs except for Harry and I. 

"Can we talk later," I asked him?

"Every things been said that's needed to be said. I don't see the point in talking." he said.

"Harry, don't say that," I said.

"Why not it's true. How about we forget about everything," He said.

"Why are you being such an ass," I asked?

"Why am I such an ass? Maybe it's because the girl I'm so fucking in love with told me to make love to her and then told her brother that she was happy he walked in before we did."

"Harry, I..."

"Save it. There's nothing left to say. When ever you need help with Darcy I'll be there. Just remember that I love you Jessie and I'll be here until you tell to me leave." He said and walked downstairs. I stood there think about everything that's happened in the last day. I moved in with Lou and Eleanor, Harry found out about Darcy, Harry loves Darcy, Harry, Darcy, and I spent a day as a family. Harry and I have gotten into many fights, we made up, I told Harry to make love to me, Louis walked in before we did anything. I told Louis doing that with Harry was a mistake. Harry heard, we got into another fight, and I lost the love of my life... Great job Jessica...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica's P.O.V

Throughout dinner Harry ignored everyone, including Darcey. We just got home from dinner and i put Darcey to bed. I read her a bedtime story and she fell asleep. I walked out of her room and Harry was standing outside her door. 

"Is she sleeping already," he asked. 

"Yeah she is, but why would you care," I asked coldly?

"What do you mean, of course I care," he said. 

"If you cared you wouldn't have ignore everyone including her at dinner. Don't take it out on her because you're mad at me. Take it out on me ok?" I said to him. I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me towards him. 

"I'm sorry, Jessie." He said looking into my eyes. He put both of his hands on my cheeks like he did earlier. He leaned in closer to me. The next thing I know his lips are on mine and I'm kissing him back. He pushed me up against the wall in the hallway. My hands roamed his curls. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved his hands to my waistband down to my butt for support. He walked to the door and opened it up without breaking our kiss. He kicked the door closed and laid me on the bed. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. He trailed his lips back up to my lips. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes and waited for my approval to go any further. I shook my head yes. He got off of me and took his shirt and pants off. He came closer to me and helped take my shirt and pants off. He climbed back on top of me and kissed me again. He broke the kiss and looked at me. 

"Are you sure this time," he asked?

"I've never been more sure in my life. Make love to me Harry Edward Styles," I said smiling at him. He responded by kissing me. He lifted me up a little to unhook my bra. He pushed the straps down my arms and took it off. I started to get insecure and covered up with my hands. 

"Jessie don't be shy. I've seen it all before. You're beautiful don't hide from me."he said. I grabbed his face and brought it closer to mine. 

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," I said smiling. 

"It's true. I love you Jessie." He said. 

"Prove you love me," I winked at him. 

"Cheeky one aren't we Ms. Tomlinson," He said. I shook my head yes. He smiled and kissed me. He took his boxers off and I took my panties off. Things from then on we're magical and better then the first and other times. Harry feel asleep with his arms around my waist. I carefully took his arms off my waist and I gathered my clothes and put them on. I opened the door slowly and walked out. I closed the door quietly and walked into my room. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and let darkness take over. 

I woke up at 12 and it was really quiet in the house. I looked at my bed side table and there was a note. 

Jessica,  
Eleanor and I went out and didn't want to wake you up. Harry and Darcey were awake when we left. See you later.   
Love Lou.

I got up and got in the shower. I got ready for the day and walked downstairs. I walked in the living room and saw Darcey sitting on the couch playing. I walked over to her and sat next to her. 

"Hey pumpkin, how is my favorite girl in the world." I asked?

"I fine," she said sadly. 

"Darce, what's wrong," I asked her. 

"Daddy's sad and mad, but he won't tell me why," she said. 

"I'll go see what's wrong and you stay here and play." I said to her. I walked into the kitchen. I saw Harry sitting at the table and eating cereal with his back to me. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder. 

"Hey cutie," I said kissing his cheek. He shrugged me off of him. 

"Why are you so mad," I asked? 

" I'm not mad," he said raising his voice. 

"Darcey said you sounded mad, and your raising your voice at me," I said. 

"You're going to listen to a three year old now," he said coldly. 

"What happened? You were so sweet last night and now you're back to being a complete ass," I said. 

"What happened to you. I woke up and you were gone." He said. 

"I-I-I went back to my room," I said stuttering. 

"Why did you leave," he asked? 

"I um I..." I tried to say. 

"You didn't want anyone to find out what happened between us," he said sadly. 

"Harry,I..." I started to say. 

"Am I that bad? Are you ashamed of what happened? Do you not love me," he said yelling. 

"That's bull and you know it Harry. You know I love you. You make me so confused. One day you're sweet and close, then the next you're angry and far. I just want the Harry that I know and love because you're not him." I said. The next thing I know I'm pulled close to him and my head is resting in the crook of his neck. 

"This is the Harry I know and love," I said. He chuckled. 

"I'm sorry since you've come back everything's been crazy. The fans want to know what's going on, and the paparazzi want to know more, management want to talk to us. It's been stressful. I want to make this work between us Jessie I really do. I want us to be together. I want you, Darcey, and I to be a family." He said and I smiled at those words. I looked him in the eyes. 

"I do too," I said and he smiled back at me. 

"Can we try us again, please Jessie," he asked? 

"I'll try us again under two conditions," I said. 

"Okay, what are the conditions," he asked? 

"One you have to be in this whole family thing 110%," I said. 

"I will be I can't lose you two. What's condition number two," he asked? 

"Number two you have to take me on a date," I said and winked at him. 

"Ms. Tomlinson you drive a hard bargain, but I guess I can take you on a date." He said smiling. I smiled at him too. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss got pretty intense. He lifted me up on the table and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands in his hair. His hands griped my hips. We heard the front door open and stopped kissing. 

"We're home and brought guest," Louis said. We quickly let go of each other and walked out into the living room. Niall, Liam and Zayn were standing there. 

"JESSICA," they all screamed and smushed me in a hug. 

"Can't breath," I said. 

"We've missed you," Liam said. 

"I've missed you too." Darcey came over to me and hid behind my leg. 

"Is this the famous Darcey Louis and Eleanor has been talking about'" they asked?

"Yes it is. Darcey these are your other uncles. This is uncle Niall. This is uncle Zayn and this is uncle Liam." I said picking her up and pointing to them. 

"I have a lot of uncles." She said and everyone laughed. 

"Yeah you do baby," I said to her. 

"Mama did wou and daddy make up yesterday. It didn't sound like it. I was trying to sweep and I heard you yelling his name an he was yelling yours." I looked at Harry and everyone else. Everyone's eyes went wide. 

"We made up. We were just doing exercise." I told her. 

"Yeah, they were doing a good make up exercise," Niall said. I glared at him. Louis and Eleanor looked at me. 

"Darce, why don't you go play with uncle Liam, uncle Niall, and uncle Zayn, so I can talk to mama, daddy, and auntie Eleanor. Okay." Louis said. Darcey shook he head yes. I put Darcey down and walked into the kitchen. It was quiet and Harry spoke up. 

"Lou, I..." He started to say, but Louis cut him off. 

"Just don't hurt her again, okay," he said and walked out. 

"Just give him time. He just doesn't want anyone getting hurt." Eleanor said and walked out. 

"Great they're both mad at me," I said. 

"No they aren't why would they be mad," he asked?

"They're mad because I told them that I wouldn't get back together with you. I said I would try to forget you and what happened. I broke my promise not only to them, but my self." I said and walked out. I walked up stairs an knocked on Louis and Eleanor's door. 

"Come in," Eleanor said. 

"Hey, can we talk," I asked. They shook their heads yes. 

"I'm sorry I broke the promise, but sometimes it's really hard. Sometimes I wish I never fell for him, but then I always think of the times he's made me happy. I wished I never loved him, but then I wouldn't have Darcey. I wish he never cheated, but things that happened in the past I can't change and neither can he. We've all made mistakes that we regret, but I don't regret loving him or having Darcey. Eleanor you said I should forgive him and I have. I love him you guys and if you can't accept that, then you aren't the people I thought you were," I said and stood up too leave. 

"Jessica, dies he make you happy, Louis asked. 

"Very," I said. 

"Then were okay with it. Just make sure he's gonna be there." He said. 

"I will. I love you guys," I went over and hugged them. 

"We love you too," they said. 

"Let go back downstairs." I said. As I was walking out I bumped into a cheat and saw Harry. 

"I heard everything," he said. 

"I-I," I stammered. 

"I love you Jessica Tomlinson," he said. 

"I love you too, Harry Styles," I said and he leaned down and kissed me. I loved him and I really did mean it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica's P.O.V

1 month later:

I woke up and the space beside me was empty. I got up from my bed and got ready for the day. I got in the shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs and heard voices coming from the kitchen. I walked in and saw Harry and Darcy sitting at the table eating breakfast. Darcy looked up at me.

"Mummy, daddy made us bweakfast," Darcy said. Harry turned around and looked at me. 

"I see. Is it good," I asked her and walked towards the table. 

"It's rweally good," She said. I laughed, Harry got up and placed a plate in front of me with food on it. 

"Good morning love," he said kissing my cheek.

"Good morning Harry," I said smiling. He sat back down in his seat and started eating again. I picked up my fork and took a bite of my food. I swallowed my chewed food and my stomach starting feeling nauseous. I got up and ran to the bathroom and made it in there in time to throw up in the toilet. Someone from behind held my hair and I knew right away that it was Harry. 

"Babe, are you feeling okay," He asked?

"Yeah, I think I'm just coming down with the flu," I told him.

"How about I take Darcy with me to the boys' house and you get rest. I'll pick medicine up for you on the way home." he said. 

"That sounds lovely," I said. He left the bathroom and I got up off the floor. My head was pounding and I opened the medicine cabinet to find aspirin. I reached for the aspirin, then knocked something on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. I dropped all my tampons on the floor. I picked them up and put them back and... wait when was the last time I had my period. CRAP! It's been over a month. 

"Jess, Darcy and I are going to go we'll be back later. I told Eleanor to come over. I figured you'd want to have some company," he yelled to me. I heard the door close and I grabbed me phone to text Eleanor.

To Eleanor: El I don't think I'm sick... I think I'm pregnant... Can you stop at a drug store and get me a test? 

From Eleanor: OMG! Jess... Sure I'll stop, but we need to talk about this...

I went and laid on the couch. I really didn't want to talk to anyone about it, but I told Eleanor because she's my best friend and I trust her. The doorbell rang 20 minutes later. I opened the door and Eleanor was standing there. I stepped out of the way so she could come in. She walked in and handed me the test. She didn't look at me.

"Are you mad at me," I asked her?

"Go take the test and we'll talk after," she said. I took the test from her and walked into mine and Harry's bathroom. I took everything out of the box and took the test. I walked out of the bathroom and Eleanor was sitting on the bed.

"So," she asked.

"I have to wait 10 minutes," I said.

"Jess, how did this happen," she asked?

"Well, when two people love each other they..." I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I know that. I meant when did it happen," She asked?

"It happened a month ago. It was the day before I came to talk to you and Lou about Harry and I." I said. No one said anything else until it was time to look at the test. We both got up and walked into the bathroom. I picked up the test from the counter and my eyes went wide and I looked at Eleanor.

Positive. I'm pregnant. Tears started to fall out of my eyes. Eleanor pulled me into a hug.

"Jess you're going to be fine. You should call Harry and tell him to come home, so you can talk." She said and sat down and turned on the tv to the news.

"Okay," I said. I called his phone, but he wasn't answering. I tried a few more times and gave up and called Louis.

"Hey Jessica," he said.

"Hey Lou, is Harry there," I asked?

"No he left about an hour ago. He said you were sick and he was going home to check on you. Darcy is going to spend the night here and Harry should have been there already." He said.

"If you hear from him let me know," I said. I hung up and walked over to Eleanor who was watching a cleberity gossip channel.

"Louis said he left over an hour ago to come check on me, but he isn't here." I said. I next to Eleanor

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fin.." She stopped talking and looked at the tv and so did I.

News reporter:

Harry Styles has been spotted out with Rita Orta this afternoon. The two were seen holding hands and stealing kisses from one another. Here are pictures of the couple. Isn't Harry dating band members younger sister Jessica Tomlinson and don't they have a three year old daughter together. Things aren't looking good for them, but things are looking good for Harry and Rita.

 

I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. Before the tears fell from my eyes Eleanor already had me wrapped in her arms. We sat there until we heard the door downstairs open and close.

"Jess, babe I'm home," Harry yelled. I heard him come up the stairs. I was still crying. He came into the room.

"Babe, what's wrong," he asked.

"I should leave you two alone. I'll see you later Jess." She said and left.

"Jess, what's wrong," he asked.

"Like you don't know," I yelled at him.

"What is that supposed to mean," he yelled back.

"I saw the pictures of you two. You were holding hands and kissing." I yelled

"I-I," he stammered.

"How long has this been going on," I asked?

"Since we got back together," he said quietly.

"I'm so stupid," I said

"Jess, I love you, I really do, I just... I can't be a father. I can't be that guy you want me to be." he said.

"You said you wouldn't do this. I told you you couldn't do this. Darcy has grown so attached to you. You can't just walk out of her life." I said crying harder.

"Jessie, please don't..." he started to say but I cut him off.

"I knew I should have trusted you, but I let my heart takeover because I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts. I souldn't have come back." I said. I got my suit case and started to pack.

"Jess what are you doing," Harry asked?

"I'm packing mine and Darcy's things." I said. I threw clothing of Darcy'sand mine in a suit case and put her toys in another. I finished packing in 20 minutes. I went downstairs and Harry was sitting on the couch.

"I didn't mean to do it. I really love you and Darcy. Jess stay I can't lose you again." he said

"I can't do this. You can't take back anything you did or said. If you wanted to be a father you wouldn't have said all that." I walked out the door and heard Harry's foot steps behind me. I put all the things in the car and got in myself. I started the car and Harry was by the window. 

"So that's it then. We're over," he said tears running down his face. I wanted to get out and hug him and tell him every thing was going to be okay, but it wasn't 

"You made it pretty clear. By the way congratulations you're going to be a father again not that you care," I said and drove away. 

Harry's P.O.V

Jessica's pregnant again. She's having another baby. I'm going to be a father. I ruined everything. I'm stupid. I always hurt her. I havn't only hurt her, but I hurt Darcy as well. I need to get my act together and start being the guy she fell in love with not the douche that broke her and mine own child's heart. Time to change Harry. Time to Change...

Jessica's P.O.V

I pulled up to Louis' house. I got mine and Darcy's things out from my car and walked up to the door. I ran the door bell and Louis opened the door.

"Jessica, what happened," he asked taking my stuff from me.

"I shouldn't have forgiven him. He broke his promise. Lou, Harry cheated on me and said he didn't want to be a father." I said crying again. He pulled me into his embrace and hugged me tight. 

"You'll be okay," he said

"Louis," I said. He let go of me and I looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant," I said in a whisper. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Jess, you won't be alone again. We all love you and will be here to help you along the way. You can live here with Darcy and the new baby. Have you gone to the doctor yet," He asked?

"No," I said

"I'll make an appointment for you," He said.

"Thanks, even though Harry should be the one here and helping me." I thought in my head, but I guess I didn't.

"He'll realize what he's missing and come back. If I know him like I think I do he'll try to be the same Harry you fell in love with. Just give it time." he said to me. I smiled towards him. 

"I'm going to get Darcy ready for bed," I said to him and walked up stairs.

"Mummy! Where Daddhi,"she asked? My eyes started to water. How was I supposed to tell my three year old daughter that her dad didn't want her.

"He's gone for now, but he'll be back soon. I know it, but for know it's bed time." I said.cy

"I want daddhi to put me too bed. He promised he would," She said crying.

"I know Darcy, I know," I said, and laid down with her. 

"Mummy, can you pwease pay daddhis songs on your phone," she asked.

"Of couse baby," I said and took my phone out and played Little Things. She cuddled into me and a few minutes later I heard light snores from her. My phone made a noise indicating I had a text. I looked at it and it was from Harry.

From Harry: I'm sorry Jessie. I love you. I didn't mean it. I want to be in Darcy's life. I want to be here father, no I am her father. I'm going to prove it to both of you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can we talk tomorrow?Xx.

To Harry: Thanks to you I had to put our crying daughter to sleep because you promised to put her to bed and you weren't here. She misses you. She asked me to put on one of your songs because you aren't here. You had to mess things up. I don't want to talk to you, but Darcy wants to see you. I f you want to be in our lives still, then come to the park close to Louis' house by 2:00. If you aren't there I know you aren't serious about any of this.

I texted him and put my phone down. I snuggled up to Darcy and closed my eyes. Maybe this is all a dream? Maybe if I wake up it will all be okay? Maybe Harry and I would still be together? Who am I kidding? Fairy tales aren't real!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica's P.O.V

I woke up and the spot next to me was empty. I looked at my phone and it says it's 1:00. I got up and got ready for the day. I walked downstairs. Louis and Eleanor were watching tv with Darcy.

"Mummy," Darcy yelled and ran over to me. Louis and Eleanor looked at me and smiled partly. 

"Morning baby, were you being good for uncle Lou and auntie Eleanor," I asked?

"Yeah, I was mummy," she said.

"Alright well, how about you go put your shoes and jacket on and we'll go to the park. 

"Yay!" she yelled and left the room.

"Jessica..." Louis started, but I cut him off.

"I know you told me not get get involved with him again, but I did. He texted me last night saying he was sorry. I told him if he was sorry he would meet Darcy and I at the park at 2:00, and prove it to me." I said.

"Jess... I don't think you should forgive him." Eleanor said.

"I didn't say I was forgiving him. All I said was he has to prove that he's sorry," I said.

"Jess, you always forgive him. You need to stop and move on," Louis said.

"How are you supposed to stop forgiving someone you love? How am I supposed to move on? We have a daughter together and another child on the way. Tell how I'm just supposed to stop loving him and move on Louis because I'd really like to know!" I said yelling. Louis just looked at me and walked out.

"Jess, stop yelling at people who are trying to help you. You keep pushing the people who really care for you away." Eleanor said walking out after Louis. Why do I keep doing this?

"Mummy, I'm ready," Darcy said. I took a deep berate and walked to where she was. 

"Alright sweetie, let's go," I took her hand and we walked to the park closest by the house. We got to the park and Harry is supposed to be here in ten minutes. Darcy ran over to the swings.

"Mommy, come push me, pwease?" She yelled. I laughed. He asking was the cutest thing. I went behind her and pushed her on the swings. 

"Mummy, I want to go on the swilde," she said. I stopped her swing and she ran off to the slide. I looked at the time on my phone and it said 2:05. Harry was supposed to be here five minutes ago. I sat on the park bench and fifteen minutes later Darcy ran over to me. 

"Mummy, I'm hungry," she said.

"How about we walk to McDonald's and eat lunch." I said to her. She shook her head and smiled. We started walking and my phone made noise. I looked at it and I had a text message from Niall.

From Niall: I see you turn around! Xx. ;)

To Niall: Creepy much! Xx. ;)

I turned around and saw Niall walking towards us.

"Niwall," Darcy yelled and ran towards him. He smiled at her and picked her up.He was in a blue shirt and jeans. The shirt really brought out his eyes. Jessica what?.... STOP! He put Darcy down and came and hugged me.

"What are you two doing out here anyway," He asked me.

"We went to the park and Harry was supposed to meet us, but he never came." I said.

"I'm sorry I heard what happened. I just came from Louis and Eleanor told me what happened." He said.

"Yeah, they're both mad at me and this Harry thing," I said.

"It'll get better trust me. You still got me by your side," NIall said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked into McDonald's and Darcy ran over to a table and sat down. 

"You two sit and I'll get lunch," he said.

"Ni, you don't have to pay for us." I said

"Jess, I want to," he said and winked at me. I looked down and blushed. I sat next to Darcy. A few minutes later Niall came back and gave us our food. He sat across from me. We finished lunch and headed back home. I opened the door and we walked inside. We walked into the living room and saw a very pissed Harry. OH GREAT!

Harry's P.O.V

I woke up and looked at the clock. Oh crap, It's 2:05. I was supposed to meet Jessica and Darcy at the park five minutes ago. She's going to think I want nothing to do with them. I got up and dressed and ran out of my house and to my car. I got to he park ten minutes later. I looked around for them, but didn't find them. I drove around and finally spotted them. My cheeks turned red. I was furious. Why was Niall's arm around her shoulder? I was going to go up to them, but I decided against it. I'm just going to go to Louis' and wait for them there. I drove to Louis and walked in.

"Hey, Lou. Hey Eleanor," they looked up, but they both looked sad.

"Why do you keep doing it Harry," Louis asked?

"What do I keep doing," I asked.

"Why are you so blind? She loves you. You have a daughter together and another kid on the way. If you don't love them then stay out of their lives." Louis said and stormed out of the room and Eleanor followed after him. A few minutes later the door opened and Niall, Darcy, and Jessica walked in. Jessica and Niall looked at me and their faces went pale. 

Jessica's P.O.V

"Niall can you take Darcy up to her room," I asked him. He picked Darcy up and went upstairs with her.

"Jessie, I.." He started to say.

"Stop saying you're sorry! You never came! You obviously don't care about this family." I yelled at him.

"I did come. I was late by five minutes. I was looking for you and Darcy. I found you guys, but you were in the arms of one of my best mates."He said.

"We were just..." I saw saying, but he cut me off.

"How do you even know they baby's mine? It could be Niall's for all I know." he said and I was furious. I brought my hand up and slapped him.

"Don't you ever say that. This kid is yours whether you want it to be or not. You're the only person I've ever slept with.How an you say that?" I asked tearing forming.

"You were in his arms, Jessica," He said

"He was telling me everything was going to be ok because you were being an asshole and you still are. I wish Louis never got put into this group. I wish I never met you. I wish we never fell in love. I wish these children weren't yours." I said quietly.

"You wish all those things Jess. Well I wish I didn't sleep with you. I wish Louis never let us come home to meet his family. I wish I never found out about Darcy. I wish I never loved you. I wish I stayed with Caroline." he said. I couldn't hold the tears back. They streamed down my face. I pushed him.

"I fucking hate you! You wish you never had children, FINE! Stay out of our lives then. Don't ever ask about them and don't you ever think about them." I said and started to walk out.

"Jessie..." Harry said and grabbed me by the waist. He pushed his lips against mine and I kissed back. He pulled away and looked in my eyes."I just need to kiss you one last time. I love y..." He said and I cut him off.

"I know, same to you," I said and walked up stairs. I couldn't say I love you. I just couldn't. I walked by Darcy's room and saw her sitting in Niall's lap. He was reading her a story. I smiled to my self.Maybe things will be okay after all. Niall looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to them and sat by Niall. A few minutes later we put Darcy in bed and went into my room 

"Are you okay," he asked?

"I will be. Can you promise me something," I asked?

"Sure, what is it," he asked?

"Can you promise one there for me? Will you be there for me," I asked?

"Jessica, I will never leave you. I'll be there for you, Darcy, and the baby. I won't leave you even if you hate me," he said.

"I could never hate you Niall," I said.

"Good," he said wrapping his arms around me. Being in Niall's arms felt good. I've always had a small crush on him even when I was with Harry, but it wasn't even compared to how I felt about Harry. Now Harry and I aren't together. Maybe being with Niall will be better! He loves Darcy already. He probably doesn't like me like that.

"Jess, can I tell you something," He asked?

"Sure, what is it," I asked?

"Jessica, I think I'm in love with you. No I am in love with you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to tell you because..." I cut him off and pressed me lips to his. 

"I love you too," I said to him and he reconnected his lips with mine. He moved his hands to my waist and I moved my hands to his hair. He unzipped my sweater. His lips moved down to my neck. His hands moved down to the end of my shirt. I lifted my hands up and he took it off. I pulled his shirt over his head. He lead me to my bed and I laid down. He climbed on top of me and kissed me. I undid his pants and he undid mine. He took his off and then he took mine off. We were both left in our undergarments. He lifted me up and unclipped my bra and threw it to the ground. He pulled his under ware off and he did the same to mine. He kissed me every where and everything from then on was pure bliss. 

I was laying on Niall's chest and he was playing with my hair.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while now," he said. I laughed.

"Really now? Mr. Horan you are bad," I said smirking. He laughed.

"You don't regret it do you Jess," he asked? Did I regret it?

"No, I don't Niall." I said smiling.

"Good, neither do I," he said smiling back. I laid back down and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me close to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise Jessica. I love you," he said.

"I know Niall, I love you too," I said. I heard light snores from Niall and I knew he was asleep. I knew things would be different now. I don't even know what Niall and I are. Eleanor and Louis are still mad at me. I haven't talked to them since this morning. Harry and I are done. More people are going to hate me because I'm either going to hurt Niall or love him. I know Darcy loves him. I just don't know how she will act oif we are together. I don't know how anyone will act if we are together. I hope ever one will be okay with us together. I hope thing work out in the end. I just wish things were normal again, but my brother isn't normal. He's a pop star. My life will never be normal again no matter what I do. I just hope no one will get hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jiall orJarry? Who do you like more! Let me know?!


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica's P.O.V 

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. Niall was still asleep beside me and his arms were protectively wrapped around my waist. Our clothes from last night discarded all over the floor. Niall stirred and woke up beside me. The person who knocked walked in. 

"Hey, Jessie, I just came to get all my stuff..." Harry said looking down as he walked in and then he looked up at Niall and I. Anger grew all over his face. He stormed out and downstairs. I threw clothes on and was about to run out and Niall grabbed me by my wrists. 

"Niall, just let me talk to him," I said. He let me go and I ran after Harry. He was in the kitchen sitting at the counter. His head in his hands. 

"I... Harry..." I was trying to find the right words. 

"You moved on already. It's ok. Niall will treat you right. Jessica, I'm really sorry about everything I said to you last night. I want to be apart of our children's life. It was in the heat of the moment we were both angry. I over slept and was five minutes late yesterday. I should have been on time, I'm sorry." He said. 

"Hazza, I just want the kids to be happy. When ever were together something bad always happens and we always end up hurt. I don't want them to see that. They deserve parents that love each other and don't fight. I know we love each other, but were constantly fighting. Fighting puts stress on us and it puts stress on the baby. I'm sorry too for what I said." I said to him. He wasn't looking me in the eyes as I was talking.

"It's ok," he said not looking at t me at all. 

"Harry, why aren't you looking at me when I talk to you,"I asked? 

"I can't... I'm sorry," he said and started to walk out of the kitchen. 

"What did I do," I yelled to him. He stopped and turned around to look at me. 

"You slept with Niall. You slept with one of my best mates. We have a daughter together and another baby on the way. How could you," he yelled. 

"You're blaming all of this on me. You help create our kids not only me. Why do you care about me sleeping with Niall? At least we weren't together at the time. You cheated on me twice and I was pregnant both times. Do you know how badly it hurts to find out that the one person you love most in the world cheats on you and you're pregnant? No you don't and trust me it sucks," I yelled at him. Everyone ran into the kitchen except the Darcy. 

"What is going on in here," Louis asked?

"Nothing, Jessica's just making it around to every guy in the band." He said and as soon as those words left his mouth I slapped him. 

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him. 

"Jessica, what is he talking about," Louis asked me? I didn't have time to answer because Harry answered. 

"First it was me and now Niall. Who's next Liam?" He said. Years formed in my eyes. 

"Jessica is this true," Louis asked looking at me. 

"I-I-II... yes," I said quietly. I looked at Louis and he looked disappointed. 

"You're a slut Jessica. I can't believe you're my sister." Louis yelled and walked out. 

"Look at what you did to your brother," Harry said and walked out. The tears that formed fell. I looked at Niall and walked over to him. He looked down. I went to wrap my arms around him, but he walked away. I started running for the stairs. 

"Jessica, wait," Eleanor yelled. I stopped and looked at her. 

"Why? everyone's hates me," I said. 

"I don't hate you," she said. 

"You didn't defense me. You just stood there and let it all happen. I just want to be alone right now," I said and went up stairs. I slammed my door and went into the bathroom connected to my room. I closed the bathroom door and locked it. I opened up the very first drawer and took out the silver razor. I sat on the edge of the bath and rolled up my left sleeve. I put the razor on one side of my wrist and dragged it to the other. One cut for Louis. One cut for Harry. One cut for Niall.

"Mummy, I hungry," Darcy said on the other side of the door. 

"Ok, hunny I'll be out in one minute," I said my voice not very strong. I rinsed my wrist in the sink and dried it off. I found a big band- aid and cover it up. I rolled my sleeve down and opened the door to Darcy sitting on my bed. 

"Lets go make lunch," I said smiling at her and she followed me down stairs. We went into the kitchen and I made Macaroni and cheese for her and I. I was cleaning up and Darcy was still eating and I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I looked up from what I was doing and it was Harry.

"Hey Darce," he said. I looked down and continued what I was doing.

"Hi, Daddhi. Look mummy made Macaroni and chweese." She told him.

"I see. Is it good," he asked. I looked over at them. She shook her head yes. She finished her lunch and put her bowl in the sink and skipped out of the kitchen to play. I sighed and cleaned the rest of the dishes. Harry sat there quietly.

"Jessica.." he said and I cut him off.

"Leave me alone," I said and was about to leave, but he grabbed me by the left wrist and I winced.

"Ow!" I yelled. He looked down and saw the bandage. He pulled my sleeve up and looked at me.

"Jessie, you promised the day we meet that you would stop doing this. It's not good for the baby," he said.

"I haven't done this since then. I promised I wouldn't cut anymore, but you promised you'd always be there. Looks like me both can't keep promises. Don't act like you care about me or the baby," I said and stormed out. I ran out of the kitchen. I opened the door and ran into someone. I looked up and it was Niall. Tears formed in my eyes and I ran up stairs. I ignored his shouts of my name and laid on my bed.

"Jess," Niall said knocking on my door and coming in. He sat on my bed and rubbed by back. I didb't push him off.

"You promised," was all I said because if I said more I would completely lose it. 

"Jess, I just needed time to think," he said.

"What did you need to think about? If it was a one night stand or if you really care about me," I said sitting up. He looked at me and cupped by face in his hands.

"You know it wasn't a one night stand. You mean a lot more to me than that. Jessica Tomlinson, I love you." he said and moved his head closer to mine. The next thing I know his lips are on mine and were kissing. He pulled away from the kiss. I had a small smile on my face. 

"Niall Horan, I love you too, but everythin with Harry and Louis is complicated." I said.

"Jess, I'll wait. Whatever you want I will be there to support you. Even if you and Harry get back together or if you and I are together. No matter what is best for you, Darcy and the baby I'll always be their for you," he said.

"Thanks Naill," I said hugging him. I let go of him and laid down on my bed.

"Are you tired," he asked?

"Yeah, these past few days have been long and hard,"I said.

"Why don't you take a nap and I'll take Darcy out for a little while," he said. Ismiled and shook my head.

"Thanks Niall. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said. He kissed the top of my head and left. I closed my eyes and darkness consumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?! Let me know! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by commenting! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
